


Benediction and Dreams

by CharlieAlphaBravo



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieAlphaBravo/pseuds/CharlieAlphaBravo
Summary: After many years have passed since that fateful day she escaped the oppressive life and culture she was raised in Marcela Reyes finds freedom when she meets and joins the Van der Linde Gang of outlwas. For the first time in her 23 years of life she finds a family and realizes love isn't all that bad when given to right person.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on Benediction and Dreams by Lila Downs. Anyone that has seen Frida the movie will know what I am talking about. I will explain later why I chose this for a title...if anyone is interested in knowing :)
> 
> Bug me on Tumblr and check out some Javier goodness ------------> CharlieAlphaBravo101

Things were different now, and for once in her life she could breathe again freely.  
What she had left behind was not much and it was her definition of hell on Earth.  
Being from an extremely conservative, powerful and controlling family left her little room for personal expression and freedom.

Everything was dictated for her and in her culture it only intensified how much control they possessed over her.  
Not just her family in general but the men in the household made sure which gender was to be in charge.

She hated it, and sometimes even believed she hated them also.  
For Marcela she was beyond in her thinking many years ahead her time.  
She believed women should be left to live their lives as they pleased, to be able to vote, to wear pants if they damn well pleased. To get drunk off life to breathe in everything as is, in its spontaneous nature.  
To love deeply and to choose who she wanted to be with instead of it being chosen and arranged for her.  
That's why one day when she was at her wits end and the hell she called her home her brothers told her--no more like ordered and demanded she was to marry.

Its like they were bargaining her to the highest bidder and when a suitor who pleased their standards appeared they wasted no time in arranging the marriage.

The man was wealthy, 40 years her senior and went against everything she truly believed in.

Fuck this and fuck them.

" Marcela vas hacer lo que se te diga ! (Marcela, you will do as you are told !)" The older brother Joaquin said. His voice was stern and firm even though he was the nicest of the bunch.

Her mom and dad sat on the side listening in and not speaking a word.

" Joaquín yo no quiero ! Me niego y no acepto la oferta! (Joaquin I dont want to! I refuse the offer !)" Standing up from the chair she trashed her arms about until she was met with a hand to her face.

The middle brother Luis, the most savage of the two wasted no time backhanding her, a hit that left her in the ground.

" No le contestes a los hombres de esta casa así! No estas en posición de elegir y hacer esos comentarios ! Te vas a casar quieras o no ! (Dont talk back to the men of this house, you are in no position to make such remarks. You are to wed whether you like it or not " El matrimonio se llevara acabo en tres dias Marcela. No avergünzes a esta familia con tu comportamiento! (You are to wed in three days time do not bring shame to this family with your behavior !)" Her father spoke now getting up from his chair as her mom followed ever so obedient while the two brothers left hastily leaving her in the ground as she clutched her face. Tears welled up in her eyes, her face grew hot and she wept silently as she got up from the floor. Although she wept Marcela knew what she had to do.

Escape 

********************************

She remembered how that night unfolded and a smile formed across her face as she clutched the cup of coffee. The steamy drink warmed her up on the cold morning that grazed Horseshoe Overlook. She liked it here even though the climate was something she was not used to. Marcela was used to the hot climate, the arid air of the dessert and the heavy sun that always bore down on her in Agave Viejo. Oh how she missed it, how the sky always twisted in those beautiful colors or yellows, oranges and purples when the sun went down. The sky in Mexico was different than this one. Three years had passed ever since then and Marcela had not heard from her family back in Mexico. Fear still lingered at the back of her head at the possibility she could be found by her family. They possessed much power not only in Mexico but over here as well. She could be killed. She went as Marcie now. Everyone in the camp knew where she was from and where she had come from but not the reason why. She hid that among many other things. After the mess the in Blackwater she was even more afraid. They knew who was in the gang their faces printed on those wanted posters all through out the Great Plains and Blackwater. Her only hope was that no one would recognize her. She adjusted rather quickly to the gang. The little English she did knew had progressed even though she was met with struggles here and there. Marcela felt accepted and she loved feeling that way.

The life of an outlaw was a strange one and she felt oddly comfortable in it. Marcela hated feeling like an idiot so one of the first things she wanted to learn how to do was how to properly shoot a gun. 

Arthur ushered her in the basics of it. She grew particularly fond of the Cattlemen Revolver. She wasn't good or a professional but could defend herself.

Next was hunting lessons which Charles lent a hand in. She loved the bow and arrow and delighted in using it over the gun any day. Marcie learned quickly and how could she not? Her teacher was rather good to look at.

She finished her coffee and made her way towards her tent which was privately hitched up under the big tree in the far side left side of the camp. Marcela enjoyed her private time and found it best to write in her journal early in the morning. She was about to start writing when Javier walked in.

"Hey there chiquita." He said smile on his face sporting that stupid grin of his.

Not this asshole again she thought.

She looked up annoyed at him as she tucked in a strand of her brown her behind her ear 

"Don't call me that Javier how many times I have to tell you."

"I only do it to see you get flustered, mi ángel."

She ignored that last word

"Listen Javier what do you want ?" Impatience in her voice.

"Marcela I am starting to feel like you don't like me Cariño." That smug smile still on his lip as he lit a cigarette.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I don't like you?" She said codly as she focused her eyes on what she was writing.

"Ouch cariño that was rough."

She looked up at him now lip curling.

"Listen Dutch wanted us, all of us at camp to contribute more and seeing as to how so very fond you are of me I was thinking maybe we could go fishing and who better to teach you than me eh? It was about time you learnt how to so why not kill two birds with one stone eh Mamita?" 

As much as she disliked the man she wasn't about to turn down fishing. She wanted to secretly learn from him seeing as to how was the best at it in camp.

"Fine. Okay let's go." 

She gathered her things quickly and grabbed her jacket and hat and followed Javier to where their horses were.

As they readied them up she saw Javier fixated on her eyes deep into her.

"When are you going to let me in Marcela? I can sweep you off your feet Hermosa."

"How about never? Hm?"

" Ay cariño ya verás algun día serás mia. (Oh my darling you'll see one day you will be mine)"

"Don't count on it Javier.

sarcasm lacing her words as they saddled up.


	2. Trust in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcela bonds with Javier over fishing.

Javier led them down the little mountain besides their camp looking back at Marcela to make sure she was keeping up with him.

"I decided to go on the far side of the Dakota River close to Cumberland Falls. Lots of trees and shade for us. We should be able to catch some beautiful Red Fin Pickerel down there." 

Marcela nodded in agreement and continued to follow him quietly. There was a deafening silence between them, not that she minded she found the man extremely intolerable as far she knew. However, now that she thought about it Marcela never actually gave Javier a chance. She just automatically decided she did not like him and assumed things about him. It was hard to see men in a good and healthy way after all due to her past even if the ones around her were proving her wrong. Like Javier was right now.

Javier reminded her of everything she ran away from in the first place. Marcela was finding it hard to cope with now and realized she could not run away from this and had to face it head on. It wasn't healthy to her, him or anyone else. 

Still deep down she liked Javier. Marcela would be lying if his charm didn't get the best of her. The way he was, so passionate about everything, and his loyalty she had to admire. She just hoped it would not contribute to his downfall in the end. Loyalty that was. He may have been raised by Dutch far away from Mexico but he still embraced his culture openly. Marcela wished she wasn't so hostile towards her own culture and to Mexico in general. She was just as proud to be Mexican to have the fire running through her veins, bred by the dessert and raised in the scorching heat. 

For a single second her eyes focused on Javier as he gripped the reins muscles flexing. She imagined those very arms flexing around her waist bringing her close to him. Her eyes drifted to his face, strands of black hair framing his chiseled jaw, deep rich brown eyes contrasted with his dark caramel skin. Lips formed into a tight line serious in nature. Dios mío. She disliked and liked him at the same time. He caught her staring, deep brown eyes looking into her hazel ones as she bit her bottom lip. "Are you well ?" Javier inquired with a tone of curiosity. She had been caught oogling at him and he knew it. 

Finally they reached their fishing spot Javier being the gentleman that he was extended a hand out to her helping her out of her horse. His hands were calloused but gentle and warm.

"Here we are ! I am going to set up a nice spot for us under those trees." He said as he pointed to a line of trees and grabbing some items from Boaz.

She nodded again and she wondered why it was so hard to speak when he was around. 

Marcela also grabbed some things from Isabela her horse and followed Javier. 

When they had finished setting in a quiet little spot and their horses were hitched nearby and fed, Javier wasted no time in getting down to the river. Fish pole in his hands beaming from face to face like a little kid with his favorite toy. 

"C'mon follow me. Don't be afraid to get your feet wet. That's the best part of fishing " 

She obliged as her long ruffled skirt dipped into the water her shoes making squishing noises from the wet soil.

His gaze always seemed to be on her as if he was trying to read her thoughts and she never knew why that was. His eyes were burning onto the side of her face tipping his bowler hat and winking at her when she caught him.

"¿Que miras pues? (what are you looking at ?)"

"Trying to find out where an angel como tu fell down from." That stupid smirk still on his face as he lit a cigarette.

"You use that on all the women o que?" Marcela looked at him straight in the eyes sass in her voice.

"Just on the ones I take out fishing." He was now grinning as smoke exhaled from his lips.

Fuck him. If he thought a few pretty words were going to get her in his bed like every other girl.

"Si te crees que unas palabritas lindas aqui y alla me van a llevar a tu cama estas mal. (If you think a few pretty words here and there are going to land me in your bed you are wrong)" 

"We'll see about that, Cariño." Winking and smiling because he just loved seeing her get all worked up. 

If her eyes could roll to the back of her head they would have.  
\-------------------------  
A little while later

He taught her the basics of fishing, how to grip the pole correctly, the importance of having good bait among other things.

The one thing he could not teach her impatient heart was patience.

"Patience is everything when fishing Marcela." 

At the end they managed to catch about 15 Red Fin Pickerel. 

"Not bad for a first timer. I know Pearson will make good use of these." 

Marcela felt proud of herself and for the first time smiled at him. She never smiled much less at Javier.

They hung the fish on their horses as they sat down and observed the scenery. The sound of the falls not to far from them echoing through the trees.

Javier was sitting down one arm behind him one leg stretched the other bent as he stared at the sky and then at Marcela. 

"Do you miss home ?" He asked tilting his head at her, the sun hitting his eyes just right. 

"Depends what you are referring to." 

"Well you know what I mean, Mexico." 

"Mexico yes. What I left behind no. I'm sure you feel the same way I do, Javier." 

"We ain't as different as I thought. Both running something, trying to find our way in this damn world." 

"I just want to be free. To not feel scared of it. I want to feel alive !!!"

"Don't let the past hold you back. Right now, thats what matters. If you don't let it go it's like you never even left in the first place. I know how it is." He spoke out of experience.

"It feels like I can't trust in anyone right now. Always on edge and it's been a few years. How do I begin?" She said as she looked at him the last few words coming out in a whisper.

"Confía en mi. (Trust in me)" He said horsely and rough as Javier reached out for her hand and gave it a gentle kiss on top.

She froze as she felt his rough lips come in contact with her skin, warm just as she thought. His breath caressed her skin as he looked up at her beneath his hat, eyes filled with passion. 

Marcela felt a shiver run down her spine and she delighted at the brief touch. Even though she didn't say anything he noticed it and smiled as his lips departed her soft skin.

As if hypnotized at the contact all that came out of her mouth was an "ok" breathy and quiet.

Those damned lips. How delicious he smelled, like warm oak and smoke that had her in a trance. 

Marcela wanted more. More than she realized and more than she cared to admit.

He had lit a fire deep inside her and she wanted it to consume every part of her. 

And it would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all thank you for reading ! Another slow boring chapter. Chapter 3 will have some good and better content. Let the smut begin yeehaww!
> 
>  
> 
> Bug me on Tumblr and check out some Javier goodness:CharlieAlphaBravo101


	3. Free Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The caged bird gets released into the wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finally get into the smut in this chapter but it turned out this one would be too long for it. When it happens I want the chapter to just be about the smut and wanted to get the least important stuff out the way in this one and one to the good dirty stuff *hehe* on the next one.

It was almost late evening by the time we got back to Horseshoe Overlook. The ride back to camp was silent but our eyes were having a conversation of their own saying more than words ever could. 

Javier knew exactly what my eyes were trying to convey as we looked at each other repeatedly. Admiration laced with wanting, passion pleasure and desire.

Arousal was heavy in the air that damned smirk plastered on his face driving me over the edge. Griping the reins hard, I could feel it deep in my core as I imagined rough hands exploring every single part of my body, his mouth kissing and lavishing on my soft skin, eyes undressing me slowly vulnerable to him and completely at his mercy. Making love to me, his name on my tongue at every single moan that would escape my mouth.

My body was hot to the touch despite of the cool chilly weather that fell upon us at camp. It's as if a fire had been lit deep inside me, hunger awoken deep in my soul that left me craving for more. More of his touch, more of his precense.

Fuck Marcela what have you gotten yourself involved in. 

With a groan I dismounted Isabel and fed her a red apple in reward for the journey of today which she happily devoured. That's my girl.

"Descansa mi niña ya es todo por hoy. (Rest up my girl that's all for today)" 

 

Javier followed my example, unmounting Boaz patting him as he produced a pear, Boaz favorite, from his pack.

The content horse hungrily swooped up the pear, neighing gently at his owner. 

"That's my boy Boaz! Good boy !"

I patted and brushed my own horse as I watched Javier unload our items turning around to me. That fire in his eyes still burned on.

"Javier, gracias." I said purposely pronouncing his name the Spanish way looking up from my horse and putting the brush back in my satchel.

"For what, Cariño?" As he softened his look and raised an eyebrow at me.

"For today. The fishing. The talk. Necesitaba eso. (I needed that)" or him. I desperatley needed him. 

"No es nada, niñita." With a hm and a smirk he grabbed my hand again and kissed the back of it without breaking eye contact. 

My eyes focused on him not wanting to break contact as his lips touched my skin. Soft lips on soft skin, warm and comforting.

He was ridiculously good at making my knees turn into jello in 0.01 seconds.

Javier knew. Did not say it with words or actions but more of what his eyes spoke. He was a man sure of his charms, sure of what he was encompassed of. 

A timid look on my face I tried my best to contain what I was thinking and bit my lip. I can't be around this man and loose it this way. 

Tengo que ser fuerte. Firme y la dueña de mis emociones. (I have to be strong. Firm and in charge of my emotions)

Letting go of my hand, Javier grabbed me by forearms and gently brought me close to him, his mouth dangerously close to my ear spoken in a whisper while I melted further, "Nos vemos luego, princesa." (See you later, princess)

With that he let me go, fully knowing the effect he would leave on me. 

Damn him. Maldito hombre. 

I managed to wake up from the trance that was Javier Escuella and made my way towards Pearsons wagon with fish in hand and a grin on my face.

Relishing on the fact that I did not completely suck at fishing, even though there was plenty of distractions.

"Señor Pearson. What do you think ? " 

Pearson whistled at the batch of the fish and gave an approving nod.

"M'am I must say you learn rather quick. GOOD TO KNOW SOME PEOPLE CARE ABOUT EATING TONIGHT!" Saying the last part loudly enough so everyone could hear garnering grumbles from the men in the camp.

"Also, here have this. I think it will pair up nicely with the fish." I said as I pulled out a bunch of oregano placing it on the table.

I dropped the fish on the table next to the oregano smiling at Pearson and making my way towards my tent as the man got to work on tonight's meal.

I was wounded tight and my mind kept going back to Javier. How can I like to hate a man so much ? Dios mío este hombre.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Javier, Arthur and Charles talking to Dutch by his tent. Arthur so carefully listening as his hands rested on his gun belt, Charles stood one arm on the tent post beer on the other hand, while Javier held a cigarette in his hand focused on Dutch as he spoke.

"Trewlany informed us when we were in Valentine that some bounty hunters have got Sean in Blackwater." Javier said as he took a drag of his cigarette.

Charles spoke now voice flat as usual "He told us to meet him close to the city." 

"He must be talkin those poor men to death !!" Arthur chimed in laughing at the thought. 

"You know what to do, Arthur. Take Javier and Charles with you. " Dutch said as he puffed on his cigar.

Something close to courage came over me as I approached the men hands shaky as I gripped the sides of my skirt as I made eye contact with Dutch letting him know I wanted to speak to him.

"Dutch, I want to do with them. To rescue Sean." Voice shaky but firm I spoke to the man in front of me.

Dutch took a second to eye me, squinting in thought at the thought of me in a firefight much less such a dangerous rescue. Short in stature, shorter than the rest of the women in camp with an apparent curvy and voluptuous form but strong at the same time. 

"I know what you all must be thinking. I can handle myself Arthur has taught me extensively. Arthur tell him. Please. I know I'm not cut out for this domestic work. Let--let me show you I am more than what you see..Arthur, Dutch." 

Arthur sighed loudly as he looked at me and then at Dutch, "ah..what the hell. Shes right Dutch..she is a pretty good shot.."

I felt Javier burning a hole on the side of my head and I knew his gaze was pretty intense due to my sudden outburst of playing hero. Although I'm not sure if was out of pure sheer of shock or anger. I was sure I would hear about it later.

"So you want to roll with the big dogs. You have to fight like them and survive just the same." Dutch got closer to me as he spoke tone getting darker as he looked down at me the smell of his cigar engulfing my nostrils.

"Yes, Sir." As I looked up and stood firmly letting go of my skirt my hands resting at my sides eyes coming in contact with his.

"Come back alive and well see how good you are, Miss. Now get a move on. Arthur, Charles, Javier you know what to do. "

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disbelief came over my mind at the scene that just took place. It's like I was momentarily possessed and did not have control over my own body and actions. Still I could not help but smile at the thought of it. At the thought of me ridding in with the boys. Or how I just stood up to Dutch looked him straight in the eyes and didn't back down. At times he could be pretty terrifying to look at or talk to. His presence alonre was one you felt as he walked in. 

I made my way towards my tent excited for the task ahead and determined to prove myself not just to them, to Dutch or much less Javier, but to me. Focused on getting my gear ready I paid no attention at Javier's sudden presence as he entered the tent, flaps opening slowly and silently like a lion observing its prey.

"Why did you do that ? The way you talked to Dutch ?" He asked still standing in front of the entrance tone dangerously low.

I stopped fumbling with my gear and placed one of the revolvers on the cot and looked at him. Licking my lips and trying to avoid his burning gaze.

"I figured that If I was to live each and every day on the run I would make the best of it. And Dutch? He enjoyed that shit, you know how he likes people to step up and contribute. The way I see it, I am doing my part like everyone else here." I looked up at him now his lips were in that tight thin line of his that signified he was upset.

"You know when I told you to not be afraid and live life free down by the river I did not mean it this way !!" He was getting closer to me now, tone still dangerously low.

I swallowed hard and had the courage to look at his still burning gaze, his breath inching closer to me at every agonizing step he took towards me.

"I know that but I want it to be that WAY. Besides, I need this as much for me as for them. " as I stretched my arm pointing to the camp. "for me, Javier !" 

"This isn't the time to be trying to prove anyone wrong, much less yourself Marcela !" He was so close I could reach out and touch his face with ease.

"If I have to prove im not meant to be peeling potatoes and shit I will do what ever I have to do to get that point across. Now, please I would like if this conversation came to an end...I have to get ready..so should you. " His eyes became dark, darker than normal at what I had just said.

"Suit yourself. Like Dutch said. You want to roll with the big dogs, you have to fight and survive just the same. We leave soon." 

"Then we better not disappoint him." Was all I said as he left opening the flaps violently fuming at his failed attempt to talk me down. 

I scared off any negative thoughts from our exchange and hurriedly finished getting my gear ready and hastily changed out of my skirt into trousers and a shirt, yellow suspenders contrasting with the white shirt and brown trousers. Hair going from its usual flowing crazy state to a low bun at my nape, light brown locks adjusting well to the new do. I looked at myself in the mirror placing my leather hat onto my head not recognizing myself at my sudden transformation. Who was this woman in front of me, I wasn't sure of it yet but I was willing to find out. I fastened the brown gun belt around my waist and holstered my revolver and knife, swinging the Springfield rifle onto my back as I exited the tent and made my way towards the boys who were already by their horses. Passing by Pearson I grabbed a few apples for Isabel bowing my head and bidding him farewell.

"Are we ready gentlemen? and ladies?" Arthur said as he looked at me acknowledging my presence, Javier sulking as he sat atop Boaz cigarette in his mouth, "Well then, lets ride !"

Feeding an apple to my girl as I climbed onto her back and patted her gently we made our way out towards Blackwater. All the while Javier shot daggers my way. 

\-------------------

It was early morning by the time we got to the outside of the city, Trewlany eagerly expecting our arrival.

"Very well then, Mr. Morgan. Javier, Charles, Miss." As he touched the tip of his hat.

"What can you tell us Trewlany?" Arthur inquired as we all looked through binoculars as we sat atop the hill overlooking the city.

"From my understanding dear boy they are planning on taking him to a federal penitentiary. The loaded him onto a boat and he is on his way here as we speak. We must act now and quick gentlemen.." 

Javier stored his binoculars away and turned to face me, "You heard Trewlany. Stick close by and do not anything rash. Tell me you understand. I want to hear you !" His eyes were wide open as he waited for my affirmation. 

"I understand Javier. Now, can we please move on without having you babysit me ?" He was still fuming, eyes still dark even in the morning light, lips still in that infamous straight line of his. "Do you always have to have a smart mouth ?" "I don't know it depends. Do you always have to ask smart ass questions Javier?" Now it was my turn to wink garnering a scoff from him as he shook his head, clearly flustered at my lack of not taking things serious. 

A little while later after formalities were exchanged Trewlanny explained to us how the plan was meant to go as we rode on our horses along the ridge of the water as the boat came into view guarded by three bounty hunters.

"Ah, just like clock work. When the boat comes to a stop I will put to use my persuasion to good use. After that you all know what to do. Gentlemen I bid you farewell." Trewlany was definitely when it came down to it a man of plan and well executed movements. He wasn't like the rest of us. Why he chose to hang out with a bunch of misfits was beyond my knowledge and understanding. Nevertheless, he did as he told and we swiftly took out the three guards, silently of course. He waved us a silent farewell once again above from the ridge and left.

Arthur and Javier took out two more guards ahead swiftly and silently while I crouched and followed behind.

"Brace yourself quiet time is over. Charles, Javier stay together. Me and Marcie will cover from behind." Arthur's gruff voice spoke in the commotion as bullets started to fly around. 

I was nervous and looked at Arthur who was aiming looking ahead as he aimed his rifle. Sensing my hesitation at his command he answered my cry for help and assured me, "Now, now, you know what to do. Apply everythin' we practiced and you should be fine. Trust me." 

Trust him. That word was being throw around her quite frequently. Except this time her life was on the line and any wrong move could jeopardize it and trusting right now gave her hope. 

I nodded at Arthur and swallowed what must of been my life going down my throat and aimed. There was little to remember after the shots started firing around, the adrenaline rush took over me as all I thought about was surviving. 

Prove them wrong, prove Dutch wrong Show them what you are made of, c'mon survive.

Survive 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: CharlieAlphaBravo01
> 
> Please leave tons of feedback !! Thank you for reading.


End file.
